Together Forever And More
by Crazii Kimmy Girl
Summary: about max agreeing to find a permanent home...lots of romance! i'm a hopeless! hehe! I loooooove reviews! :D :D
1. Save the World?

**A/N…alrighty…this is totally my first fanfic…I hope you enjoy! Oh, and I absolutely want reviews! They're on my Birthday list! ********…yes, Brooke…you do rock!!!!**

**(P.S. it totally picks up in book III when Fang tries to persuade her to stop saving the flippin' world. Maybe some repeats…WARNING: some swear words….) ******

Max's POV

"_Let me change your mind…" he said._

Oh my does that boy have a way with words. I just couldn't believe he was trying to persuade me to stop saving the world!

_Maybe it's for the best_ said the voice.

I don't know, I thought, it's just, all of those innocent people…

"Max?"

"Yes, Fang?"

"Why do you want to save the world? You haven't before."

"All of those innocent people?"

"They don't matter. We just need to find a safe place to live and nothing will ever bother us again."

"Or hurt us?"

"I would never let anything or anyone hurt you. I l-"

"But what about food? Are we supposed to just stay there and hope food will just appear?"

"Well, that's why we stock up and, heck, maybe grow a little garden."

"But-"

"Shhhh…leave all the complicated stuff to me."

Fang's POV

I have no idea how to tell her.

I need to tell her.

I need to ask her.

I need to say it.

_So do so._

Angel's POV

Awwwww…how sweet! Fang's confused!

………

Yippee! We're gonna move into a permanent home!

………

Hehe! Max is confused, too!

Max's POV

Fang and I are just sitting around the camp fire and he's typing on his computer.

I wonder what he's writing about this time.

**A/N: Hehe! Romance Suspense! Gotta loooove it:D **


	2. A New Home

**A/N: All James Patterson's. I couldn't even dream being soooo genius.**

**Thanx for all the reviews! 333333**

Fang's POV

I laid down a few feet away from her after writing in my blog and just stared at those gorgeous, powerful wings she left out to stretch. She turned her head towards me and said, "so are we going north more tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I guess so…no water down this far."

"'K"

I started to crawl over.

"Max?"

"Huh?"

"I love you."

Max's POV

"I love you," he said.

"What the f-" and with that, he brushed his bottom lip against my bottom one and said, "I always will." Then he pressed his lips against mine hard but gentle while holding my back firm. I reached my hands up to his head and grasped his smooth, black hair.

And I realized:

I love him too.

Fang's POV

It's incredible! It sent all these shocks down my back. We finally releized that we actually needed to breathe and so I made a trail of kisses down her neck, taking a breath in between each kiss. When I went to kiss her again, she put a finger to my mouth and said, "I love you, too." And jumped onto me. It was amazing.

Max's POV

By the time we were done making out it was around 1 am. Haha...talk about your extreme make-out.

Fang's POV

When we got up, her head was on my bare chest and my arm was draped around her back holding her tighter to me. I raised my head and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Good morning, sleeping beauty." With that she made a face and punched my leg playfully. I just laughed. "So, up north more?"

"Up north," she said.

As we got off the ground, she grabbed my hand and pulled me closer. Man, she was strong! And then, we flew.

Max's POV

After two hours of flying with no breaks, I looked down and spotted a little stream with a house with no cars, no road. "Yo!" I motioned towards Fang and dived down to check it out.

It was indeed abandoned as we have hoped. He stayed so we could find it again. I went to fetch the others.

He gave me a quick kiss and threw me up into the air.

Nudge's POV

I saw Max flying from the horizon. Where's Fang? Oh. My. Word. He probably was kidnapped by aliens!

'K, maybe he wasn't Fang-napped by aliens. Darn. But they did find us a sutible home. I knew it all along! Hehe!

Fang's POV

I had only a few minutes before they came back...I knew what to say. Now, to find something nice.

A minute later, I found this really smooth riverstone. It was beautiful. Just like her.

Max's POV

I got the kids and set towards the house. It's gonna need a good cleaning, but that's not a problem.

A few minutes later, we landed and the kids went off to check out the house.

I went to look for Fang.

I found him by this huge overgrown rose brush by the stream looking kind of, well, hott.

He saw me, smiled, and got up. I walked towards him. He grabbed my hand and took me to the rose bush.

He kneeled.

Oh damn.

"Maximum Ride?"

"Yes, Fang?"

"I love you. I will always love you. I want to protect you. I never want to be away from you. And from everything we went through and more, I want to be with you forever and then more. I will die when you die. So, with this stone to be a reminder of the hard times we've been through, but now it will run smoothly, will you marry me?


	3. Marry Me?

**A/N: wow! I didn't expect so many people to like my story! Well, I hate stories where Fang or Max would fall in love with someone else. THEY ARE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER PEOPLE:D Anyway, hope you enjoy 3****rd**** chptr! **

**(P.S. e-cookies for everyone who's been reviewing! ****You all rock!)**

Max's POV

My breath was just taken away. Marry? At age 14? Ha! Yeah right.

"Fang, I don't know, we're just fourteen. Wh-"

"But when will our Expiration Dates show up? We could die tomarrow. I don't want to take those chances. I want to be with you now..."

I thought awhile.

Yes, he was right.

"...and forever" I finished.

He smiled and stood up. "And more." He then leaned in and kissed me.

Fang's POV

Yes! She said yes! I was laying on my back holding her hand.

"You know, I want to invite Dr. Martinez, she's like my mom."

"Sure! What ever you want! I want this to be a day you never forget!"

"I'm sure it will be! How should we break it to the rest?"

"hmmm...we can always think about it, Angel does have advantage features you know..."

"Fang!"

"What?!"

"I'll never get it out of my mind! Haha!"

Then we just sat there and looked into each other's eyes...without interuptions..."

Angel's POV

No way...he actually did it. I thought he was to chicken! That's Fang for you (when it comes to his emotions!)

I approve!

I'm gonna make them let me be the flower girl!

I'm gonna tell the others!

Gazzy's POV

"No way is right! I couldn't believe it!"

Nudge's POV

"AWWWWWW!"

Iggy's POV

"Ew."

Total's POV

"I agree with Iggy."

Max's POV

The following morning Fang and I flew of to find Dr. Martinez. We got there just before Ella had to go somewhere, probably school.

"Max! It's so good to see you again! How have you've been? And who's this?"

"Dr. Martinez, this is Fang, my fiancee."

"AHHHHHHH!!!!! CONGRADULATIONS! I'm so happy for you! Did you book a church? Did you get a gown? Do you even have a date set out?"

"Um, no not yet."

"Well, today, I have off work. We'll get planning!"

"I don't want you to go through all of the trouble! It's your day off! Anyway, it's only me."

"Only you! You're like my daughter! Come on! Get inside!"

I really didn't want her to do this for me!

Let's shop on-line for dresses, shall we? I need to test it, and there is a wider selection and no lady hanging over you! Well, except me!"

Fang was supposed to wait in the other room.

A little shile later, we found a few good canidates for bride dresses. She said she wanted to spend money, not save, so she covered prices. I got one from perfect bridal along with some dresses for people in the wedding.

I figured that out:

Angel: Flower Girl (I think she drilled that into my head in my dreams...)

Nudge: Bride's Maid

Ella: Maid of Honor

Fang chose Iggy to be best man and Gazzy for the dude of honor (don't know what he was thinking) and we agreed Total could be ring-barrer.

Dr. Martinez asked if she could bring a friend. We laughed.

**A/N: hehe! dresses on my profile! i love all who review! mwah! (e-kiss!)**


	4. I Do

**A/N: K, k, I now my chapters are short. I have get-to-the-point-syndrome. Haha. Love all who review! Kiss! Mwah!**

_**Five weeks later…**_

Max's POV

I woke up and stared at my _new _Mickey Mouse clock: 8:30. I groaned and got out of my bed I was sharing with Fang. I walked over to his side and crawled onto him trying not to wake him up. I stared at his angelic face and leaned down to kiss him. I jumped when he wrapped his arm around me and pushed down. His tongue asked for entrance and I accepted. We were there until Angel knocked on our door. "Ok you silly love doves! Time to get out of bed!"

I started to think about Fang's body to freak her out.

It did. (Evil Laugh Right Here)

She screamed and ran off.

I stopped kissing Fang and whispered into his ear, "Today we get married."

"Good! It's been too long." With that he picked me up and dipped me down and gave me a quick kiss. "I'll go get changed."

"Eh- I think it would be ok if you got married to me in nothing but boxers," I joked

"Oh, well, in that case, no" he started to laugh.

I got changed in the room while he got changed in the bathroom. I put on shorts and a tee and grabbed some stuff I would need.

"I'm going to 'Mom's' (inside joke, had to be there) and Ella's, see ya at the church!"

He ran out of the bathroom dripping wet and in nothing but a towel, sigh, and gave me a kiss and said, "See ya there!"

I grabbed Angel and Nudge and we flew of to Dr. Martinez's house.

When we got there Ella was already done with her hair and making last minute alterations to her dress. She ran over to us and gave me a kiss on the check saying, "Congrats, Max! I'm soooo happy! This is going to be amazing!" Ella just celebrated her 13th birthday so she was very into the idea of being a young maid of honor.

"I'll go get mom and she'll help you with your dress! Come on, Nudge, Angel! I'll help you with your dresses!"

Angel and Nudge followed her into the living room talking all at the same time about the reception. We allowed Ella to bring a few friends. It's not like they'll see wings!

Ella's mom came out in her robe and did my hair. She was giving me advice like what to say, what not to say. For example, 'I don't'. That's bad. She was saying how I'm such a daughter to her and she always thought I should've been. She then said that from now on, I was supposed to call her mom. I was just, "ok."

After she was done washing and putting my hair up with a giant flower, she went to put on her dress. When she came back, I was carefully put into my dress. By the time the camera people came around, it was 12:30. One and a half more hours 'til 'I do' time. I just couldn't think of eating.

After pictures, we had (well I was forced) lunch. Then the limo arrived. Yes, 'mom' had to go for a limo.

When we arrived at the church we spoke to the merrier and then were stuffed into a closet-sized room and did the stupid make-up. When it was time, Angel, Nudge, then Ella went out.

When it was my time, 'mom' hooked my elbow, since I don't have a dad, I think, and walked me down the aisle. The friends of the Martinez all stood up and were "awing" and "oh-ing" and sighing. Blah.

Then I looked up to see Fang. I almost melted. He looked perfect in his black tux. I could've sworn I saw the rays of sun fall on him.

'Mom' let go of my arm, whispered good luck in my ear, pulled up my veil, and gave me a kiss on each cheek. Then she sat down.

Then the doors opened once more and Total came strutting in cursing under his breath and saying how humiliating this was. There was a pillow strapped to his back with two gold wedding bands on it. I smiled at Fang and he smiled back.

The preacher started the ceremony and I didn't even listen. All I could do was stare into Fang's gorgeous eyes. When it was time for the vows, I started with, "Fang Ride, will you be by my side forever with sickness and health, weakness and strength, and battles and peace?" "I do entirely." and slipped the ring on my finger. "Maximum Ride, will you be by my side forever with sickness and health, weakness and strength, and battles and peace?" "I do with all my heart." and I slipped the ring on his. finger.

"You may now kiss the bride."

And we kissed which seemed like forever: the way it should be.

**A/N: awwwwww! Hehe!**


	5. Reception

**A/N: Thanks to all who are reviewing! I'm soooo happy! My new goal is 50 reviews! Can you pleeease help me!? Hehe! Thanx Taylor for helping my 6 hr. writer's block!**

**Disclaimer: Yo-give credit to James Patterson! I just own the reverse plot, I think.**

Max's POV

I'm married.

Oh my word.

Fang's POV

I'm so happy! I'll be with her forever! I can't believe it! No one will ever break this love bond!

Max's POV

We were making out in the limo after everyone was throwing rice at us (ouch). We were now of to the reception at a fire hall mom decorated for us. I couldn't believe this was turning out to be such a normal wedding! I was always ready for an Eraser to break through the doors or something! But I'm happy, happy to finally be alive.

(A few minutes later)

"Ready, Max?"

"I never was."

"That's ok, I'll get over that put down!" he joked.

"Haha. I'm just nervous that everyone is going to jump on us.

Which they did.

"FANG! MAX! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!"

"OVER HERE MAX! I WANT YOU TO MEET THESE PEOPLE!"

"YO-FANG! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND TELL US SOMETHING!"

"MAX! FANG! GET YOUR REARS UP TO THE TABLE!"

Jeez...

After meeting people that I din't remember there names, Fang and I had to do the first dance as bride and groom. It was kind of, well, nice. We danced to "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" or something like that. Fang started whispering lovely things in my ear. He's be reading poetry I think.

"Words twist and tumble  
Through my mind  
But I can't grab the right word  
Or the right line  
So we sit  
In silence  
But it's not uncomfortable  
In fact I love it  
You rest your head on my chest  
As we lay here  
Lovers entwined  
Hearts tangled  
You raise your head  
And look into my eyes  
And I see our love  
Almost as if it's a real force  
I don't ever want to lose this moment  
You lay your head on my chest once again  
And now I can feel your heartbeat  
And my hearts skips  
And I finally find the words I'm looking for  
I love you"

"Fang! Stop it! You're gonna make me cry!"

"Well...since that's what I'm going for..."

I started laughing and a tear ran down my cheek. Fang wiped it away.

"I'll always be here to do that now." He said brushing his bottom lip against mine. He knows I love that.

I melt away into his arms while songs pass.

When it's time for the dinner we walked up to the head table and sat down. As we did so, Iggy stode up and tapped his spoon to his glass. Wow, Iggy's gonna make the taost?

"Can I have more water?"

Oh.

So Iggy.

Then Angel stood up and said, "fine, if you're not going to toast them, I will!"

"'K people, listen! Today we have here one of the best couples I've ever seen! Now let's eat!"

_Gee Angel, that was nice._

_You're welcome Max!_

Snort.

Fang's POV

For dinner we didn't have rat. Darn. But we did have salmon and noodles and chicken and beef and brocolli and wow, a lot of food. My kind of dinner. Considering we haven't had this much food in front of us, we ate most of it.

Ella's POV

Nice toast.

Even nicer boy.

I first looked at Iggy for the first time in a different light. I was blind, yes, but gorgoeus. I loved the way his hair was in soft waves flowing from his scalp and how he talked with his hands. Unique also. I asked him to dance later, and he said yes.

Before the reception ended, he asked me to lead him to the nearest closet. I did. And we played a two-player game of thirty minutes in heaven.

Total's POV

Was it my imagination or did Iggy run of with that Ella girl. Ick. I can't believe people can just fall in lo-o-lala! Pretty French Poodle ho!

**A/N: hehe! You gotta give me 10 more reviews till I move onto: The Night. Use your imagination and then review! mwah!**


	6. What Did I Do To You?

**A/N: hehe! I wrote this…and I waited…till you guys/girls gave me 10 reviews! D I meant it! Hehe! Anyway…thanks for all the comments! I'll make this chapter really romantic! Love ya 2 Brookey (bff!) (twilightfan315!) I'm just getting to da twilight one! Mwah back!**

* * *

Max's POV

It was amazing.

We just lay in our bed finished of our unholy dance (hinthint, winkwink) and we were just staring into each others' eyes.

"I love you. I always will."

"I love you, too."

And then we drifted into sleep….

* * *

Then we woke up and he smiled at me.

"So, you likey last night? Did I meet standards?" He teased.

"You bet!"

He leaned over to me and just barely kissed me. I looked up confused. "Fang, what's wrong?"

"Fang?"

He looked down with a scared look in his eyes.

"Fang, what's wrong?"

"I just discovered a new power…I think," he mumbled.

"What!"

"I think I just saw the future…"

"Oh my word! What did you see?"

"I think…I think I saw you…" He just sat down and started to almost cry, but he held himself back. "How could I do that to you?"

"What Fang?"

"We gotta go see Dr. Martinez."

So we went.

I was nervous the whole time. What did he mean 'how could I do that to you'?

When we got to Dr. Martinez, Fang said, "You'll always love me?"

"What question is that?"

"Just answer! Do you love me!"

"Yes!"

"Ok, just checking." Then he rang the doorbell.

Confuuuusing!

"Hey honey! What brings you and Fang here today? You were coming tomarrow!"

"Dr. Mart-"

"Mom, Fang."

"Right. _Mom_ I need to talk to you. I thought Ella and Max could talk."

"Sure! Come right on in!"

Ella's POV

"Hey Max!"

"Hey Ella!"

"What's wrong? you look kind of sad! And it's only been under 72 hours since you got married!"

"I don't really know anymore...Fang is being weird. He developed this pyscic thing today and then he said, 'how could I do that to you'. He didn't do anything!"

"Hmm...that's stran-"

"Max? Fang would like to tell you something," my mom said.

"Ok..." said Max.

"Ella, can you check on the flowers outside, dear?_ They need some 'couple' time alone"_ mom said.

"ok then..."

So I went, and mom went in another direction.

Max's POV

"What's wrong, Fang? Is everything alright?"

"Max, I feel so stupid and I need to tell you something."

"You don't love me anymore?" I started to whimper.

"No! I can't stop loving you! My love for you is stronger than ever every passing minute! It's just..."

"Yes?"

"I got you pregnant. With twins."

* * *

**A/N: HEHE! TWINS! YAY:D i feel bad, though...'cause they're only fourteen. but who knows when they'll die? I LOVE ALL WHO REVIEW! (but i'll always love someone more :D )**


End file.
